Poof/References
*Poof is the only known nephew of Wanda's sister, Blonda, and Cosmo's brother, Schnozmo. *Poof's Anti-Fairy opposite is Foop, who is square-shaped as opposed to being rounded. *Poof has been crying in a few episodes. He has been crying in Fairly Odd Baby, Mission Responsible, The Odd Squad, For Emergencies Only, Wishing Well, Wishology: The Final Ending, Anti-Poof, Squirrely Puffs, Lights Out, Timmy's Secret Wish, and Meet the OddParents. *Poof's appears to like brownies, as revealed in Balance of Flour. *As he was the last fairy baby to born until now, his parents, Cosmo and Wanda, are the youngest parents on Fairy World and he, is the youngest fairy. *He is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does Timmy's voice. **Tara Strong also voiced Dil on Rugrats, and Poof sounds very similar to Dil until School of Crock. *Because of his eyelashes and color, many people have confused him for a girl. *Poof only says his own name frequently ( "Poof, poof" ) but some of the characters strangely understand this. The only known person who seems to be aware that Poof just says his own name frequently appears to be Foop as shown in Spellementary School. Because of this, he is very similar to Yoshi and Birdo from the Mario series and most Pokémon. *Poof owns a Crash Nebula lunchbox. *In Hairicane, Poof grows his hair really fast. *Poof's first words in a sentence were "Yo, man. This gonna be so cool man. We're going to be bumpin', man. Tryin' to help the boys out. You know how we do it. You feel me, dawg?" (Grow Up, Timmy Turner!). Although, he had already said single words, like "mommy", "daddy", "Crocker" and "Timmy". He also said "Hide and seek!" in He Poofs He Scores. *Starting in "School of Crock", Poof learns how to talk permentantly, his first words being "I... want... my... rattle!". *Apparently, Poof thinks that Timmy should get rid of his pink hat. *In Wishing Well, he appears to have a great bond with Timmy, since he was the only other person enjoying the wishes that Timmy was making (Cosmo and Wanda were just worn out due to too many wishes being made). When Timmy was taken to Wishing Well due to overworking his godparents, he became so sad that he continued to cry until Cosmo gave him a Timmy doll which stopped Poof from crying. *He appears less often in the new episodes for July 2014, though it's possible the Mama Cosma is baby sitting for Poof. *He is the main character of "Spellementary School" and "Love Triangle", instead of Timmy. *He most likely gets his love of fudge/chocolate (seen in Balance Of Flour) from his mother, Wanda. *Poof was added to the opening intro in Season 9. *Poof enjoys being chewed by Sparky. *In The Terrible Twosome, he has the Terrible Twos for most of the episode, where as Foop has the Terrific Twos. *He appeared in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon, when a scene of "I Dream of Cosmo" was shown in a TV screen. *In TUFF Puppy, Poof makes a cameo as a fountain decoration (in fish form). *By the end of School of Crock, Foop is thankful for Poof saving his life and apologizes for trying to annihilate him all that time. This may indicate that after this episode the two will be finally cool with each other. *When Poof said "I want my rattle," he sounded like what he always was when he said "poof, poof." But when Poof speaks again, he sounds like Timmy in a deeper voice. *Poof speaks again in Fairly Odd Fairy Tales, but in this episode, his voice is higher than his School of Crock voice. *Poof was introduced in "Fairly Odd Baby", which also revealed that he was a boy and that Cosmo, Poof's father, was the last baby born before him. He has appeared in every episode since that except "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie", "Cat-Astrophe", "Jerk of All Trades", "Snack Attack", "Turning Into Turner", "The Past and the Furious", and "Dimmsdale Tales" (even though he appeared in the episode's title card) *Poof was in the 2009, 2010 and 2011 Kid's Choice Awards. *Poof makes a few appearances in It Was A Dark and Stormy Dinner Time. * On Operation Dinkleberg, Poof goofs twice: #Using a wand instead of a rattle to free Timmy's Dad. #His mouth doesn't move when Poof says "Poof, poof!" while watching Dad being attacked by Dinkleberg. *On The End of The Universe-ity, Poof's eye color changed into pink similar to Wanda's, but it soon changed back into his normal eye color. *In Fairly OddBaby, Jorgen Von Strangle takes the Poof doll with the rattle he gave it to, but when the real Poof comes home, he somehow has the rattle. *In Poof's Playdate, Timmy wished that all fairy babies changed into grown ups. But Poof did not change into a grown up. *Poof doesn't have teeth, but in Poof Proof, Poof has one tooth. *When Poof sucks his thumb in Fairly OddBaby, he floats with a glow around him, but immediately, Anti-Cosmo interrupts it. Perhaps when he sucked his finger, it also had a power! *Poof is inexplicably absent in a few Season 9 episodes, starting in "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie". Category:References Category:Characters